


Let's work it out

by stelljuned



Category: A'TIN, SB19 (Band), SEJUN - Fandom, STELL - Fandom, STELLJUN, STELLJUN WARRIOR
Genre: M/M, Sweat, bxb - Freeform, gym buddies, gym intimate scene, gym prompt
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22679632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelljuned/pseuds/stelljuned
Summary: from an au prompt :  a short stelljun au wherein sejun insisted on going to the gym with stell because his tummy gets in their way when they get intimate.
Relationships: Stell Ajero/Sejun Nase, Stellvester Ajero/John Paulo Nase
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Let's work it out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [STELLJUN WARRIORS](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=STELLJUN+WARRIORS).



Stell's currently above Sejun's, carefully moving as their heavy breathing suffocates them. 'Di man sabihin pero halata ni Sejun na nahihirapan si Stell sa paggalaw but Stell's too much into what they're doing right now until they both reached the end. Stell then lay beside Sejun and hugged him from the side. Sejun spoke first.

"Stell, maggym ka bukas?" He asked while caressing St's arm.  
"Oo love. Bakit?" Stell looked at Sej who's now looking at the ceiling.  
"Sama ako. Kailangan ko na din mag pa-abs din para di ka mahirapan pag alam mo na." Sejun scoffed. Stell chuckled by Sej's cuteness.  
"Loko no need! kayang kaya ko naman abutin yan-" May paghahalong panloloko sa tono ni Stell na hindi naman agad pinatapos ni Sej.  
"Shh stop, basta sama ako, nabobother ako ng laki ng tyan ko." Sejun then moved to face Stell and hugged him. "Let's sleep Stell at maaga pa tayo maggym bukas."

\------------------------------------  
"Ahh! ahh! Uhhh! Ayaw ko naaaa." Sejun shouted as he gave up from just lifting the weights.  
"Hahaha sabi naman kasi sayo Sej, wag na. Okay nang ako lang may abs sakin, ito nalang kasi alagaan mo." Stell teased while he's doing his own workout. Sejun glared at him then stopped when he saw his love. Stell was on his workout outfit, White sleeveless shirt, Black Shorts, sweating hard while laying down and lifting a heavier type of weights this time. May pumasok na nakakalokong ideya kay Sejun. Since it's only them on the company's gym, why not try something fun? He thought and smirked to the idea.

Sejun walked over to Stell and stopped in front of him. Clueless padin si Stell sa binabalak ni Sejun. Nagtaka si Stell nang hindi sumasagot si Sejun so he stopped lifting and looked at Sejun's place only to find him nowhere but on his front.  
"Oh Sej anong ginagawa mo jan-" Sejun climbed up and settled himself on Stell's thighs. pagkaupo ni Sejun ay naramdaman nya na lamang ang pagkatense ni Stell kaya naman agad nyang hinawakan ito sa hita.  
"Hmm love relax? Bat ka naninigas jan?" Tanong ni Sejun habang patuloy padin sa paghimas ng hita nito.  
"Love a-ano ba ginagawa mo, naglilift a-ako oh." Stell's sweating was something else now. Nag pawis pa sya ng lalo when Sejun moved and seated exactly on the part he least wanted to be seated on at the very moment. He is alive. 

Sejun then instructed Stell to continue lifting.  
"Stell ituloy mo lang yan, ako support mo dito." Sejun moved his hips that caused for Stell to release a sound we shouldn't hear sa gym. lol  
"S-sej stop na, you don't want me to own you here don't you?" Sinilip ni Stell si Sejun na mukhang walang at ngayo'y nilapitan sya.  
"Make me." Sejun uttered before claiming Stell's lips. All of Stell's control was now shattered. 'Di na nya kaya. He then now hold unto Sejun's nape and kissed him back with more force and need this time. They kissed for so long before Stell pulled out.  
"Lagot ka sakin Se." Stell kissed Sejun's ones more. Isa lang ang sure, may hindi makakalakad bukas.


End file.
